headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Coda
"Coda" is the eighth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest R. Dickerson with a script written by Angela Kang. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 30th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Coda" and "The Walking Dead: Coda" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 508. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This is the final episode of 2014. It is also the mid-season break. * This is the eleventh episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. It is his second episode from season five. He is credited as Ernest Dickerson in this episode. * This is the ninth episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. It is her second episode from season five. She previously wrote "Four Walls and a Roof". * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Kyle Russell Clements, who plays McGinley, is credited as Kyle Clements in this episode. * Final appearance of Beth Greene, who dies in this episode. However, actress Emily Kinney will reprise the role of Beth as a hallucination in "What Happened and What's Going On". * This is the fourth appearance of Tyler James Williams as Noah. * This is the third and final appearance of Christine Woods as Officer Dawn Lerner; killed by Beth Greene in this episode. * This is the third and final appearance of Erik Jensen in the role of Doctor Steven Edwards. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Ricky Wayne as Officer O'Donnell; killed by Dawn Lerner and Beth Greene in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Maximiliano Hernández as Sergeant Bob Lamson; killed by Rick Grimes in this episode. * This is not the last time that Carol Peletier will be in a wheelchair. She will also be in one after suffering some injuries in the season seven episode, "The Well". Quotes * Beth Greene: You keep telling yourself you have to do whatever it takes just until this is all over, but it isn't over. This is it. This is who you are, and what this place is, until the end. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * "Coda" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Verified